Paper Trash
by 152 cm
Summary: Benda ini bahkan eksistensinya di dunia yang sedang dalam fase terbaik bagi kemajuan teknologinya hampir diacuhkan dan mungkin bagi sebagian tunas-tunas manusia muda dan baru, benda ini tak pernah ada dalam memori dan program otak mereka. "…dan tampaknya sampah yang terbuang ini akan tetap menjadi sampah,". AU. Science (Fan)Fiction Day Challenge.


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

* * *

**Paper Trash**

* * *

Jemarinya yang lentik bergerak sesuai kontrol pikirannya yang ikut memproses gerakan mata yang jeli itu. Perlahan namun seksama, jari-jarinya bergerak menyelesaikan satu lipatan kemudian berlanjut pada tahap selanjutnya, terus berlanjut hingga satu produk telah ia ciptakan.

Janganlah bertanya telah berapa menit telah ia buang dengan kesia-siaan, karena ini bukanlah hal yang tak akan menghasilkan arti! Segala wujud-wujud kecil yang terhasil oleh karena bakatnya adalah sesuatu yang perlu diperhitungkan nilainya.

Gadis ini tak akan menyesal menghabiskan seumur hidupnya hanya untuk membelenggukan dirinya dalam ruang kubus yang dicahayai penerangan lampu meja seharga 250 ¥ dari jejeran pertokoan yang singgah di samping apartemennya. Jikapun harus sendi-sendi tubuhnya ini berkarat karena telah lama dibiarkan tertidur di atas kursi tanpa gerakan, ia tak ingin sampai hal itu terjadi pada jemarinya ini. Organ inilah yang telah banyak berjasa melahirkan berbagai bentuk indah dari lipatan sederhana sebuah benda sampah seperti **kertas**.

Benda ini bahkan eksistensinya di dunia yang sedang dalam fase terbaik bagi kemajuan teknologinya hampir diacuhkan dan mungkin bagi sebagian tunas-tunas manusia muda dan baru, benda ini tak pernah ada dalam memori dan program otak mereka. Mereka tak mengenal peninggalan nenek buyut mereka. Dan segala hal yang dahulu menjadi tujuan diciptakannya benda dengan satuan lembar ini, telah digantikan dengan berbagai produk dari makhluk yang di setiap tingkat masanya mengalami kemajuan intelektual berstandar tinggi.

Layar visual, hologram, dan berbagai produk lainnya yang kian menjajah hampir di seluruh permukaan bumi ini telah menjadi alternatif utama untuk mulai membuang kertas yang telah ketinggalan masa bagi kebanyakan manusia pengikut kemajuan waktu. Tapi itulah fakta—Jika ada jembatan untuk menyebrangi danau, mengapa harus memutari danau agar dapat berdiri di seberang? Ini hampir menjadi hukum tak tertulis bagi manusia yang terus berjalan di aliran waktu.

* * *

"Kau belum selesai," ada jeda pada kalimat yang berdengung di telinga gadis bersurai violet, "…Konan?"

"Belum." Jawaban yang singkat. Lawan bicara gadis beridentitaskan nama Konan itu mendesah.

Konan masih sangat betah untuk melanjutkan proyeknya, tak peduli ada sesosok lain yang mengamatinya di ambang pintu. Anak kecil mungkin akan berteriak ketakutan melihat wajah yang dipenuhi tindik sedang berdiri di ambang pintu dari kamar yang telah dirasuki kegelapan malam.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Akhirnya Konan mendapat inisiatif untuk sekedar berbincang kecil dibanding hanya sekedar menjawab singkat. Orang di ambang pintu tampak memiliki wajah berekspresi datar yang tak dapat diajak bercanda—dan Konan memang tak pernah bermain-main dengan kata lidahnya.

"Ruanganku berjarak dua lantai dari tempatmu sekarang," suara berat seorang pria muda membalasnya.

"Hm…" Konan sekedar membalas sejenak karena sedang berkosentrasi meletakkan potongan kecil di salah satu sudut kecil proyeknya kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka, "bagaimana dengan proyek _cloning_ yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

"Semuanya berjalan normal."

"Hm…, itu bagus,"

"Ya,"

Jika orang lain ikut menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan hanya mendengarkan nada yang dialunkan oleh kedua belah pihak, mungkin situasi yang dapat dibayangkan adalah suasana penuh keseriusan yang harus menguras otak hanya untuk sekedar membalas dan melanjutkan perbincangan, namun kecermatan akan dibutuhkan untuk hal ini, sebab nyatanya yang mereka perbincangkan hanyalah hal sepele yang biasa diperbincangkan sebagai seorang kawan lama—jangan salahkan nada suara mereka yang saling bersahutan secara datar dan monoton itu.

Konan masih serius dengan pekerjaannya untuk membuat setiap detil proyeknya terlihat nyata. Apa yang dikerjakannya? Orang yang ada di ambang pintu tidak dapat menjelaskannya secara definisi, jadi hanya deskripsi yang dapat disimpulkan berdasarkan indra penglihatan dari proyek gadis bersuraikan warna kelopak bunga terompet violet itu.

Dengan sedikit cahaya remang dari lampu pada meja kerjanya, terlihat wujud sebuah bangunan tower yang amat megah dan berdiri kokoh. Bangunan besar lainnya yang tertangkap oleh penglihatan adalah aneka gedung-gedung pencakar langit dengan ketinggian yang hampir bersanding dengan _tower._ Hal lainnya adalah beberapa wujud yang ukurannya tak dapat melawan kedua hal yang disebutkan sebelumnya: pertokoan kecil, rumah-rumah dan hal detail lainnya seperti jalan, terotoan, jembatan penyebrangan, mobil, bis, orang-orang, hingga tong sampah di sudut gang pertokoan.

Dan dapatkah orang-orang melakukan permainan tebak kata untuk menentukan material apa yang gadis berbakat ini habiskan agar dapat melahirkan maha karya yang seluruh sudutnya bernodakan warna abadi putih? Jika diam adalah jawaban netral, maka Konan memilih jawaban **kertas**.

Tidak diperlukan untuk memperhatikan semalaman penuh replika mini kota putih itu agar dapat percaya bahwa sampah kecil itulah yang mendirikan replika kota ini. Cukup percaya saja dan itu telah mencukupi, karena ini bukanlah hal yang mustahil—setidaknya bagi gadis ini.

Angin menyisipi celah kecil dari jendela ruang itu, mengipaskan lembaran foto panorama kota dari ketinggian yang terpajang pada dinding putih yang berhadapan dengan area meja kerjanya. Sesekali sang gadis berbakat seni ini akan memperhatikan cetakan foto yang bergantungan di dinding atas kepalanya. Kemudian ia kembali terfokus pada apa yang ada di atas meja kerjanya—meletakkan serpihan-serpihan kecil kertas yang terlipat sesuai polanya.

Tetapi kota kecilnya ini belum tersaji secara lengkap. Masih ada potongan kecil yang belum siap dan harus menunggu sampai pada waktunya ia dapat menyelesaikan kota putih kecilnya.

"Lebih baik kau kunci pintu ini. Berbahaya untuk membiarkannya terbuka semalaman." Dan setelah beberapa jam yang terlewat dengan penuh kesunyian, pemuda itu akhirnya menyusuri koridor apartemen setelah memperdengarkan jeritan pintu kamar yang tertutup pada Konan.

"Terima kasih," cukup terlambat untuk mengucapkannya sekarang jika lawan bicaramu sudah meninggalkan area cangkup suaramu bukan?

"…Pain."

* * *

Awan kembali mengudara di balik langit berbintang. Untuk kesekian kalinya, malam ini akan terisi kegelapan langit tanpa pencahayaan benda langit. Ah…, lagi pula siapa yang mau peduli akan hal ini? Manusia sudah terlalu penat dengan kesibukkan hidup mereka yang mereka panggul di punggung mereka. Perhatikan saja salah satu terotoan yang berada di depan area restoran ramen kecil dengan papan merah yang bertuliskan "Ramen Ichiraku" yang bergoreskan pola _Kanji_.

Pancaran cahaya yang bersinar dari dalam toko tersebut sedikit menyinari terotoan di hadapannya, atau tepatnya menyinari beribu-ribu pasang sepatu yang telah melewati terotoan di area tersebut. Malam bukan berarti waktu istirahat sekarang, melainkan hampir sama halnya dengan siang. Kaki yang meninggalkan jejak di atas jalannan itu sesungguhnya sedang mengais butiran uang—walau sebagian memang memang memiliki alasan lainnya.

Dari menggunakan sistem _barter_, manusia beralih menggunakan lembaran kertas bernominal dengan kedok nama 'uang', dan kali ini, proses jual beli akan memiliki obyek baru. Sebuah kotak besi berisi sejumlah komponen elektronik semacam processor, RAM, dan hal rumit lainnya. Dengan ukuran kurang lebih sebesar telapak tangan orang dewasa namun tipis dan padat, benda tersebut telah menjadi kartu data penduduk, baik data pribadinya, tabungannya, serta segala hal lainnya yang dibutuhkan.

Tapi bukan ini sebenarnya yang menjadi pokok utama. Kalimat kecil yang mendasari segala deskripsi di atas adalah: uang adalah roda yang menggerakan bumi.

—Kalimat picisan yang sederhana namun fakta.

Di balik gemerlap kota mewah, hal inilah yang mendasari semuanya. Cahaya yang berbinar bagai berlian di dasar kolam yang bercahaya telah menyembunyikan segala kebusukan dunia. Dan cahaya berlian itu sangat mudah di temui pada kota ini. Cukup kunjungi saja suatu tempat yang cukup tinggi dan silahkan menikmati keindahan berlian malam.

Seperti halnya pemuda itu. Gemerlap berlian malam itu seolah memantul pada penglihatannya dari balik jendela kamar sebuah apartemen. Angin malam menyisipi celah jendela tersebut juga foto panorama kota yang tergantung pada dindingnya.

Ruangan itu masih dibelenggu oleh kegelapan malam—seperti sebelumnya—namun sayang kini secerca cahaya pun tak berani untuk mengisi ruangan tersebut. Lampu meja kecil yang seharusnya membawa penerangan kini tak berfungsi lagi—dengan tombol bertuliskan kata_ on _telah tertahan di tempatnya, namun bola lampunya enggan bercahaya. Segala benda yang ada di ruangan itu memang tak memunculkan ke anehan apapun. Seluruh posisi dan jenis barang yang ada hampir mereflesikkan kesamaan dengan kamar lainnya. Hanya ada beberapa barang tambahan—semacam kosmetik umum wanita di meja rias, lalu sedikit serpihan kertas yang menyelip di bawah meja, tempat sampah yang dipenuhi potongan kertas, serta hal lainnya—yang membuktikan bahwa tempat ini telah dihuni 'sebelumnya' oleh seseorang.

Memang tepat dikatakan sebelumnya karena sekarang penghuni kamar itu sepertinya sedang pergi. Bukan, tentu saja pemuda itu bukan sang pemilik kamar. Ia hanya kawan lama dari si pemilik kamar, dan kawan lama itu telah meninggalkan ruangan yang sedari tadi dibicarakan sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang ia telah sampai pada lantai _lobby_ apartemen setelah sebelumnya menggunakan _lift_ untuk turun.

Kemana ia akan pergi? Siapa yang tau… Mengapa tidak langsung mengikuti jejak kasat mata yang ditinggalkannya saja di terotoan? Jejak tanpa bekas ini pasti akan menuju ke suatu tempat bukan? Jejaknya tampak bergerumul dengan jejak lainnya pada terotoan ramai di sepanjang jalan sampai akhirnya jejak itu menghilang pada gang kecil yang membuatnya sampai di gerbang taman kota.

Pertokoan pada daerah taman nampak telah menutup jam kerjanya, tapi pemuda itu tak memiliki urusan dengan hal itu. Kegelapan tampak lebih pekat di dalam taman, dan bagi sebagian besar masyarakat kota, mereka akan enggan memasukinya di malam yang telah larut. Namun karena hal itulah, siapa yang dapat menyangka kejadian apa yang ada di dalam taman itu malam ini?

* * *

Cahaya remang menyinari salah satu sudut taman tersebut. Mungkin orang-orang akan takjub melihat cahaya yang terpancar dari sebuah hologram yang mencerminkan sebuah kota indah yang seluruh isinya dihuni oleh warna putih.

Pepohonan di sekitar taman membisu, seakan ikut takjub melihatnya. Sebuah _tower_ putih dengan ukuran yang cukup besar mengisi salah satu sudut kota tersebut, kemudian seolah menjadi pengikutnya, gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi ikut menyebar di sekitar kota, dan para pertokoan, jalan, jembatan penyebrangan dan hal lainnya seolah menjadi pemanis kecil yang membuat kota itu hidup. Sebuah kota putih sunyi yang hanya akan tertembus jika kau memaksa untuk menyentuhnya.

Dan hal itu telah amat diketahui Konan. Menyentuhnya hanya akan membawa kekecewaan, karena itulah sekarang ini ia hanya dapat terdiam mengamati kota putih kecilnya dari kejauhan. Rambutnya sedikit berkibar sesaat ketika angin melewatinya, tetapi gadis itu tak peduli. Ia bahkan lebih tak peduli lagi walau ada seseorang yang mengikuti tingkahnya dari belakang punggungnya.

Pain. Pemuda itu tampak memperhatikan kawan lamanya memandang hasil karyanya sendiri yang sekarang tampak dalam bentuk hologram dari kejauhan seperti orang bodoh.

Pain menemukan replika sempurna sebuah kota putih kecil yang diletakkan dekat sebuah pohon pinus muda dan dengan sebuah alat hologram di depan replika tersebut, terpantullah sebuah sinar yang memantulkan replika tersebut dalam bentuk hologram dan dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar.

Apa yang Konan pikirkan dengan melakukan segala hal ini? Mungkin ia akan tau nanti jika keindahan tersebut telah hilang dari edaran penglihatan mereka.

—karena sesuatu yang indah adalah hal yang rapuh dan dapat menjadi sampah seketika.

Seperti ketika kilauan hologram di mata mereka secara cepat tergantikan oleh hamparan kertas yang terbang meninggalkan sosok kota indah sebelumnya ketika keganasan angin mulai menyerang dan meluluhkan tiap detil kota tersebut. Bukankah ini hal normal?

Konan tak bereaksi apapun.

"Kau merasa sakit hati?" Pain mengajukan pertanyaan beberapa detik kemudian, melihat sekumpulan kertas yang berserakan pada jalan bebatuan taman.

"…ya," Konan berbisik kecil di sela bisikan angin yang kembali melewati helai violet rambutnya. Kakinya yang di selubungi oleh sepatu terseret untuk mendekati serpihan sampah kertas yang telah berserakan tanpa arti, kemudian jemarinya menyentuh lembut sampah itu dan kembali mengangkatnya.

"…Dan tampaknya sampah yang terbuang ini akan tetap menjadi sampah,"

Di balik gelapnya rimbunan pepohonan yang berbisik pada malam hari, sampah yang tak berarti itu berserakan sendirian, namun tak berarti ditinggalkan. Karena sampah tersebut pernah menjadi hal indah bagi sebagian mata yang memandang dan mengelukan keindahannya.

Seperti sebuah pesawat kertas yang terbang di atas kawan kertasnya yang masih tertidur pada jalan berbatu, di samping seorang gadis yang menerbangkan _origami_ sederhana itu.

* * *

**HARGA KERTAS NAIK! KOMIK, MAJALAH, DAN BUKU JADI NAIK HARGANYAA! TURUNKAN HARGA KERTAAAASSSS! (#dilempar panci.)**

**Yosh…, saya sendiri ga ngerti ini cerita apaan hahaha… Cuma memberi gambaran mengenai imajinasi yang nongol di pikiran saya aja, dimana mungkin aja di masa depan kertas udah punah… (#lah?)**

**Jadi lebih baik memulai hal kecil dengan menghemat kertas, karena semakin banyak kertas terbuang, semakin gundullah bumi ini karena pohonnya yang ilang~ (#inget cerita 'sesame street' yang tentang kertas dan pohon, hahaha~…)**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca, dan silahkan tinggalkan review jika anda berkenan… X)**

_**Happy science fiction day~**_


End file.
